How she Lived and how she Died
by Clove1113
Summary: How Clove Copperova lived, and how Clove Copperova died. Rated for sexual and violent themes pared with swearing.


How she Lived and how she Died

How Clove Copperova lived, and how Clove Copperova died.

When she was 5, her mother worked as a prostitute in the bustling sex trade of District two. Seeing men and women naked together was how she grew up. She watched, mute and ashamed, as her mother was raped so that they could eat. She heard her mother cry after they left for the night. She went to school while her mother put on makeup and sexy dresses to attract the men that she never knew the names of. She arrived home in time to see her mother put on a brave face and face the horrors of their world. Was it a surprise when she dreamed of the games? Was it a surprise when she wished for an escape? Was it a surprise that when she turned twelve she signed up for the training center?

She bid her crying mother goodbye on a frosty October day, only five days after her twelfth birthday. Her mother didn't want to see her go. She had always loved this child of hers. She'd done everything for her. But Clove Copperova was led away by Lyme Soriova and Brutus Bassen.

Clove was not particularly good at anything in the training center for the first year that she attended it. But, she was smart. Insanely smart. She would find any weakness and exploit it.

"Clove, I heard your boyfriend Bengy got you in bed yesterday." Allick drawled.

"Ha! Tell Bengy to go fuck himself 'cause I'll never do it! His dick is way too small, and I doubt I can even see his balls! One last thing before you go. I don't have boyfriends. I only have hookups." She smirked. She had in fact given him a blow job, but no way would she do it again. She hadn't been lying. His dick was small.

She also knew how to fight dirty. She scratched and bit and lied and cheated. Slowly, she ranked higher and higher in her training class. A year and a half after she joined the training center, she was top in her training year.

She made her first kill at thirteen. She never felt guilty for killing the man who she recognized from so long ago. From so many screams of her mother. From so many horrifying nights. When he tried to do the same to her, she tortured him until he begged for death. She gave him that, gladly.

Everything changed on her fourteenth birthday. She had been at the training center for two years, and had drifted farther away from her mother in that time. It didn't stop her from trying to take the lashes for her mother when the peacekeepers whipped and executed her in the main square. It didn't stop her from crying for days after her mother's body was buried in a mass grave. She hadn't cried for years until then. It didn't stop her from hating the dark haired boy who had bodily restrained her from running to take her mother's place for months.

Eventually, when she was 15 and he 16, she forgave him. She and Cato became close. Cato didn't care if she had sex with a hundred boys (which she probably did,) because he knew that she loved him best. Clove having been exposed to sex so young, made her both sexually active by age 13 and still careful to love at age 15. It drove Cato crazy, that she had trouble loving him, but he loved her all the same. And she grew to love him too.

When she was sixteen, she and Cato ruled their world. They dreamed together, they loved together, and they fought together. Their happiness didn't last for long.

When Cato volunteered and Clove was reaped directly after, everyone expected them to put all old friendships behind them and fight. Guess no one knew how much they really loved each other.

When she was five, she was a loving and beloved daughter in a horrible situation. When she was twelve, she was a heartless bitch. When she was thirteen, she sought bloody revenge. When she was fourteen, she watched her mother die. When she was fifteen, she fell in love. When she was sixteen, she was happy. When she was seventeen, she died.

She died for love, and her lover joined her in death not long after. They died as they lived: for each other.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Hunger Games.

Author's note: I hoped you liked the Minnie snap shot thingies into Clove's life. I know it wasn't much, but tell me what you think? Please? Read my other stories! Oh, and please vote on my pole. It's careers vs. non careers! If you want a one-shot, review or p.m. it to me and I'll write it for you! Also, if you liked "The Mortal instruments," you'll love this book I've just finished called "Hush hush." I'm in love with Jace. He… One last thing, I'm starting to apply to a writing high school. Do you have any pointers on how to improve my writing style? Again, please review! Happy thanks giving and Hanukkah to those of us who celebrate it. I'll update my other stories asap. Now before you just go like "Shut up. This girl has super boring notes!" I'll shut up. Bye, for real this time.

Pelagia


End file.
